


The Anchor

by Hansanghuge



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, End of the World, M/M, Romance, mention of vixx members, veeeerryyy slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansanghuge/pseuds/Hansanghuge
Summary: They looked at each other’s face, smiling with tears spilled from both of their eyes. They’re going to be there for each other. Even when the world was falling apart, they’d be together until the end.





	The Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> M-my first time writing fic on this site //_//  
> A short Neo fic 100% inspired by Aimer's Brave Shine M/V and Brilliant Green's Ash Like Snow  
> There might be some grammatical errors and typo, feel free to point it out!  
> Also, I'm sorry for making them suffered. I just loved making the characters in my stories suffered <3

Taekwoon’s eyes watered as the wind blew harshly, carrying sand towards his face. He gave his goggle to Hakyeon after his was broken. Their hand linked with each other. Almost possessively. They only had each other now that it’s just normal not to let go that hand.

Taekwoon’s hand was no longer shaking. It was either because he’s no longer afraid or, most possibly, he had given up. He probably just accepted the fact that there’ll be no future for them. That their time was close. That they could only walked forward and just kept moving.

They’d walked for days. They had passed by 2 cities, all had become a dead place. All the building was torn down. No survivor on sight. Only ruins and sands. A lot of dead bodies and none of them being eaten by animal. Because nothing was survived, human or animals. All the living being was perished that day. Taekwoon wondered if it was a blessing or curse for both of them to survived.

No. maybe there were some other like them. Some people who survived that day and…walked. Just walked aimlessly, tried to find some place where they could live. Maybe there were some places that was safe enough for—  
Taekwoon shook his head. It was the hope. It was the thing that would kill him. Why? Because there’s no more place to live on earth. It was the end.  
The sun was high in the sky. it should be winter, but the temperature beat that of summer. Taekwoon didn’t think it would be possible to get hotter than this, but who knows? The earth was changed, and his body needed to adapt to it. He tightened his robe that covered almost his entire body. At least it would be convenient enough to block the sun. the sweat ran harshly all over his body. He didn’t even feel dirty anymore after his whole body was covered by sand and dust.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to give up and stopped walking. He wanted to stay where he was and just perished, like his entire family and friends. Oh, his family and friends. He couldn’t let go of the memories of that day. He couldn’t get a sleep without his mother screamed of fear and pain from that day. He couldn’t awake without seeing one of his friends were standing beside him on his peripheral view. Sometimes it’s Jaehwan, sometimes it’s Sanghyuk, or maybe Wonshik and Hongbin and everyone else.

Was he going crazy? Maybe.

But Hakyeon was there. He was the anchor of Taekwoon’s sanity. Every night Hakyeon would hug him tightly, even when he himself was engulfed in fear.

“It’s alright,” Hakyeon would say, “It’s going to be okay.”

And that was when Taekwoon found out that Hakyeon hadn’t given up.

 

***

 

The dust flew about in the air. Their lungs were probably filled with more sand and dust than air. But none of them complain. They couldn’t complain about anything. Not about the extreme temperature. Not about the dust. Not about the putrid smell of dead bodies.

However, they kept walking. They kept holding each other’s hand. They kept holding onto that last string of belief that there’s a place for them to live somewhere ahead of them. That they’d taken the road to a happy ending.  
That day, too, the sun shone brightly. But no blue sky on sight. Ever since the world came to its end, the sky was turned grey, permanently. Maybe it was dust. It’s funny how the dust could kill people but not strong enough to cover the sun. the temperature didn’t go down. In fact, it was getting higher by days.

Taekwoon looked at Hakyeon when he felt Hakyeon’s hand shaking lightly. Hakyeon covered half of his face with the rob, and his eyes were hidden behind the dirty goggle. Taekwoon couldn’t tell if Hakyeon was afraid or anything.

“Hakyeon?”

Hakyeon lifted his gaze from the dried ground. They looked at each other’s eyes. Without Hakyeon needing to uncovered his face, Taekwoon knew that Hakyeon was smiling at him.

But his hand didn’t stop shaking. That thing was the one that scared Taekwoon. If Hakyeon gave up, then there’s no more hope. No more Hakyeon’s bravery to anchor him down from insanity.

No, it couldn’t be like that.

If Hakyeon gave up, then Taekwoon would be his anchor. He would make Hakyeon hung onto him. He would save Hakyeon from his thought, just like Hakyeon saved him back then. If Hakyeon lost all hope, he would be hoping for both of them. Yes, they can do it. None of them would lose it.

“I’m alright, Taekwoon,” as if reading Taekwoon’s thought, Hakyeon spoke as he tightened his grip on Taekwoon’s hand. Their hand was clammy for holding on for too long. Taekwoon stopped walking and looked at Hakyeon. This man. Yes, he’d never give up. How stupid of him to underestimated his strong will. Hakyeon pulled down his robe and showed his face. His mouth was opened—he was about to say something, but Taekwoon didn’t give him the chance to talk as he hugged hakyeon, tightly. Hakyeon stood still for some seconds before hugging him back. His hand on Taekwoon’s back. Creating a soothing movement on his back.

“It’s alright, Taekwoon,” he said, “We still have each other, so it’s alright.”

Taekwoon didn’t answer. He felt like crying, but he can’t, not in front of Hakyeon.

 

***

 

Hakyeon’s hand, however, didn’t stop shaking. Hakyeon kept telling Taekwoon that he’s alright and told him to just kept walking. So Taekwoon did. They kept walking through the dust and ruins. Promptly ignoring the dead bodies around them.

At some point Teekwoon could heard Hakyeon’s footsteps faltered. He looked back at Hakyeon, who’s gripping on his hand weakly.

“Hakyeon?” Taekwoon said. Hakyeon pulled down his robe. He didn’t wear his goggles; Taekwoon wasn’t sure when did Hakyeon took it off. One thing for sure: he didn’t look alright. At all.

“Hakyeon, are you—” Taekwoon couldn’t even finished his question because suddenly Hakyeon collapsed to the ground. Taekwoon’s hand was fast enough to catch Hakyeon before his body hit the hard ground; cursing while he’s at it. That’s it. No more walk for today. He lifted Hakyeon’s body from the ground and laid him down under the shade of a big ruin.

“I’m sorry,” Hakyeon said, weakly. Taekwoon didn’t answered. He frantically opened their bottle of water, their last bottle of water, and gave it to Hakyeon.

“Drink, Hakyeon.” Taekwoon said when Hakyeon hesitated to took a sip.

“But this is our last water,” he said.

“Hakyeon, please,” Taekwoon refused to listen to Hakyeon at this moment. He couldn’t lose Hakyeon, not after he lost everything. He helped Hakyeon to sit and drink the water. He forced Hakyeon to drink more after he stopped drinking on the third sip. Hakyeon looked like he’s about to cry when he drank more water.

Oh no.

Hakyeon had lose it.

 

***

 

Taekwoon sat idly with the fire lit in front of him. Hakyeon had finally fell asleep after some crying. Earlier they had a small fight over their last water. Hakyeon insist to stop drinking, while Taekwoon forced him to drink more. Taekwoon understood why Hakyeon got so upset though. After that bottle, there would be no more water for them. They were lucky enough to found three bottles of water that was didn’t get any damage from the apocalypse. And now the last bottle probably would not last more than tomorrow.

That bottle of water was probably the embodiment of their tiny hope. They would never get by without water. Which was mean—

It was the end.

No. No no no.

Taekwoon slid himself beside the sleeping Hakyeon. He could see the exhaustment on his face. He realized that however strong Hakyeon’s will to continue living, his body might not as strong. Taekwoon wondered when will his body gave up like Hakyeon did.

It’s funny. Really. Taekwoon was physically strong since he was born. But this event, the lost of his everything, proved how weak he is. Hakyeon, however, was not as physically strong as Taekwoon, but his mind and soul were stronger than anyone Taekwoon ever met in his life. Even before this was all happened Hakyeon was known as a bright and positive person.

Teekwoon was lucky. He was lucky to meet Hakyeon in his life. He couldn’t imagine being thrown in this circumtances without Hakyeon by his side.

Taekwoon hugged Hakyeon. He snuggled onto Hakyeon chest. He needed Hakyeon. He needed Hakyeon to anchored him down. He couldn’t lose it and he would never let Hakyeon lose it too.  
He felt Hakyeon’s arm circled his body. He hugged him back and held him tight to his chest. One of Hakyeon’s hand was on Taekwoon’s hair, brushed it lightly just like he did on the first day they lost everything.

“It’s alright, Taekwoon.”

Those words. Taekwoon was sick of those words. It was a lie. A cruel lie. It’s not alright at all. There was no safe place, no hope, no future. The god of death was dancing above their head, laughing when both of them engulfed in fear and uncertainty. Taekwoon was scared. And it would be a lie if Hakyeon said he wasn’t scared.

At the same time, he needed to hear it. He needed someone—Hakyeon—to assure him that it was going to be alright. Taekwoon needed someone to hold on to. He talked big about being Hakyeon’s anchor, but Hakyeon was probably anchoring both of them at the same time.

The fear turned into hate. A hate that aimed at himself. Taekwoon hated the fact that he’s scared. Taekwoon hated the fact that he couldn’t protect Hakyeon. Taekwoon hated the fact that he depended on Hakyeon too much. Taekwoon couldn’t stop the tears spilled from his eyes. It was a soft cry at first, but turned into a loud sob at the end.

Again, Hakyeon whispered, “It’s alright.”

 

***

 

When Taekwoon woke up, Hakyeon was not by his side. He rubbed his eyes lightly. He’s sure his eyes were puffy from the cry last night. Slowly he sat up and found Hakyeon sitting on the edge of the shade. He looks at…something. Something that fell from the sky slowly, like a snow.

Except, except it’s not a snow.

Hakyeon stretched out his hand and catch some of those fallen things. He looked at the flakes on his hand for a while before he turned his head and looked at Taekwoon. He smiled, and Taekwoon understood.

It’s over.

 

***

 

The day when the apocalypse happened, there was a weird thing fallen from the sky. it was winter. Everyone thought it was snowing, but no. it wasn’t snow that fell from the sky.

It was ashes.

The whole town went into chaos. Everyone was panicked. Taekwoon was on a lunch with his family when the ground shook very hard. The earthquake didn’t stop even after a while. His nephew was crying. His father was screaming—he swore he never saw that much fear on his father’s face. The earth was cracked. People was falling into the depth of earth. From the crack, a thick grey smoke appeared. It was hot. Really hot that Teekwoon couldn’t believe it was in the middle of winter. The buildings were crumbling down, destroyed in just some minutes.

Taekwoon got separated from his family. He didn’t think about it when that happened. He only thought of a place to hide (he felt really stupid afterwards). But that’s when, by miracle, he met Hakyeon. It’s funny because that day, they would have a dinner date after so long. Hakyeon just got back from Japan for work after months. And when they met again after a long time, it’s already the end.

Now, the same ashes fluttered down from the sky. it was no different from that day. They still looked like a snow. Innocent, cold, and beautiful. It was weird. Now that Taekwoon knew what they were and what would they bring, Taekwoon thought those ashes were pretty. He sat down beside Hakyeon and watched the ashes falling.

“I was about to take you to the best steak house that day.” Taekwoon said. Hakyeon looked at him, smiling.

“Was there a new steak house? Because when you say the best steak house, I’d say we’re going to Japan. There’s this place that served the best steak I’ve ever had in my life.”

The ground started shaking. It was soft at first but getting harder and harder by time.

And none of them were bothered to look for a safe place, because there’s no such a thing.

“But Korean beef is the best Hakyeon, what are you saying about Japanese steak was better?”

“It’s because you never tasted it that you can say things like that.” Hakyeon said with a pout in his face.

At some places, the ground was cracked. The ruins, the sand, the dead bodies, all was swallowed by the angry nature.

“Say, Taekwoon,” the smokes were found their way out from the earth, “do you think we can eat steak in the next life?”

Taekwoon laughed. He laughed in earnest, and so did Hakyeon. His body was sweating from the sudden raised of temperature.

He held Hakyeon, closed. He hugged him like he never did before. Surprisingly, he wasn’t scared.

“Anything you want to say?”

The ground was shaking hard that it was hard to keep their balance even when sitting down.

There were a lot of things Taekwoon wanted to say to Hakyeon though.

“Thank you for being my anchor. Thank you for never let me go. Thank you for being there,” he said, “I love you Hakyeon. So very much that you’ll never believe it.”  
The ruins above them began to cracked.

“Thank you for being there for me too, Taekwoon. Thank you for waiting for me. Thank you for never giving up.” Hakyeon said, “I love you, Taekwoon. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

There was a cracked several steps away from them. The hot smoke was appeared from there too.

Taekwoon held Hakyeon’s face, and then he kissed him. Just a soft, tender kiss that was full of his love for Hakyeon.

Ah, finally he could say it to Hakyeon.

“It’s alright, Hakyeon,” Taekwoon said, “It’s gonna be alright. I’m here.”

They looked at each other’s face, smiling with tears spilled from both of their eyes. They’re going to be there for each other. Even when the world was falling apart, they’d be together until the end.

So it’s alright.


End file.
